Dexter and Luna's Wild Honeymoon ( revised )
by megaman000
Summary: My first story please leave a good review . It tells a lot about the "fun " the two have


DEXTER AND LUNA'S Wild Honeymoon :

* * *

It was an elegant and beautiful day in new domino city , not a cloud in the sky . Just perfect for the wedding between two childhood friends Luna and dexter . Dexter and Luna have been dating since Luna finished her education and began working at the same office as Dexter . Even though a lot of guys tried to get with her she had eyes for a shy guy named Dexter . Dexter wasn't what you call the ladies man he was the exact opposite . Many of the females Dexter tried to go out with thought of him only as a friend or they didn't find him attractive at all . But that all changed when he met Luna. Luna found Dexters shy personality attractive because she found his reactions to certain situations cute in her eyes.

Now we take you to the wedding itself . Dexter was in his room with his best man Yusei Fudo and his fellow groomsmen Leo , Crow , Jack being nervous as ever . " Oh man I can't believe it I'm getting married to Luna it's crazy ." Dexter stated as he started to sweat . " Calm down Dexter it's going to be okay . Just breathe in and out and everything's going to be fine . " Yusei told him in a calm but reassuring tone .

" Yea you don't wanna pass out and leave Luna sad ." Crow stated

" Yea your right thanks guys for calming me down . " Dexter replied

" I wonder how the ladies are acting. " Leo stated in a questioning voice .

The ladies on the other side were more calm and in a more happier mood than the guys .

" Luna you look wonderful in that dress ." Martha told Luna

" Thank you Martha everyone looks good too ." Luna replied

" You guys look so cute together it makes me wonder if Yusei will pop the question . " Akiza wondered out loud .

" Don't worry he will Akiza . In do time he will . Luna told them .

Twenty five minutes passed and it was time for the wedding . The wedding was outside in a nice setting with a lot of friends and family attending . Then the ceremony began out came the groom Dexter , Luna and Leo , and the groomsmen and bridesmaids . After a while filled with passion filled vows and exchanging the rings and a lot of tears most of them from crow , Leo and yes even jack we get brought to the last part the " I Do's " .

" Do you Luna take Dexter to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness in health until death do you part ?" The pastor said to Luna.

" I do . " Luna responded.

" Dexter . Do you take Luna to be your lawfully wedded wife ? " the pastor said to the young man .

" I do ." Dexter responded .

" ok by the power bested in me by the town of new domino city I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride ." The pastor said in a loud and happy voice .

Then out of nowhere Luna hoisted Dexter up and kissed him with all the might she had.

This action took Dexter by surprise at first but he embraced Luna and returned the kiss to his new wife . After the wedding itself it was time for the reception where there was food ( this made Leo very happy ) and alcohol ( which made jack's , crow's and Carly's day ) . The bouquet was thrown and Akiza caught it much to her and Yusei's happiness.

The reception ended when Luna reminded Dexter they had to leave for their honeymoon . They took a private plane that Luna happened to own and used for her own personal life .

After about 2 hours they arrived at the nicest hotel that Europe had . After checking in which only took about 20 minutes the couple headed to their honeymoon suite on the top floor . Dexter wanted to carry Luna inside but Luna kindly said no because she didn't want him to waste all of his energy because he was going to have a " fun " night.

Once inside the two collapsed on the bed that could fit 20 people and just laid there for some time looking at the nice painting on the ceiling. After about 10 minutes decided that he needed a shower so he could relax . Once Luna heard the shower running she decided to do something that will surprise Dexter . Luna looked around to find the door sign that read : DO NOT DISTURB , then placed it outside on the door . After that she began to disrobe out of her nice wedding dress into something " more comfortable " . Once Luna heard the shower stop she got on top of the bed and laid there with her leg arched so Dexter could get a full view of his "surprise".

" Man that shower was what I need Luna you can ... " Dexter said before Luna's surprise caused him to stand there motionless in awe .

All he saw was his wife's tall white figure waiting . Her 48 EE breasts stood there defying gravity and her slightly dark nipples getting more and more erect while Luna's lower region was wet to the point that the sheets and mattress in that area were soaked . This caused an instant bulge inside of Dexter's boxers to emerge and came out of the space in front of Dexter's . Luna happened to notice and she got even wetter because of the sight of her husbands large penis in front of her .

" I can tell you like my little surprise honey . Your friend there is telling me yes . " Luna said in a seductive tone .

All Dexter did was nod as he was mesmerized by Luna's body. Luna motioned for Dexter to come over and be next to her .

" Luna are you sure you want to do this ? " Dexter said in a nervous tone .

" Yes Dexter I'm your loving wife and I want us to show that we truly love each other ." Luna responded .

" Ok Luna ." Dexter said as he made his way to the bed where his naked wife laid.

Dexter and Luna were nervous because this was there first time having sex . Dexter and Luna began kissing and making out to begin with there first time . Dexter began by kissing Luna on the lips but then moved to her neck to which Luna liked very much.

After a few minutes of kissing her neck Dexter moved to her breasts . Dexter was mesmerized by how big and soft those white fun bags were that Luna had . Luna noticed this and put both of Dexters hands on them.

" mmmhmm . " Luna said in pleasure . Dexter responded by playing with her pink erect nipples .

" oh oh oh my god Dexter ohh oh my Dexter Dexter don't stop your amazing . Baby please don't stop ." Luna said in a high pitched voice . Luna was feeling a feeling that she couldn't describe . It was like Dexter was another person with hands like a god . Dexter kept going but this time he picked up the pace and went as fast as he possibly can . Luna was in heaven she had the best feeling that she could ever feel .

" Hey Luna can I lick your boobs ." Dexter said as he was playing with her nipples .

" Yes go ahead . ohh my god ! Dexter your not human .! O my god Dexter . " Luna said while experiencing pleasure like she never felt before .

Dexter then started to lick around Luna's big boobs causing Luna to scream on the top of her lungs from pleasure . She was on cloud nine while Dexter tasted her sweet tasting boob . This pleasure caused Luna to squirt all over Dexter's still erect penis and boxers .

After 5 minutes of giving Luna's big breasts pleasure he moved to her soaked vagina . Dexter licked Luna's wet vagina which caused Luna to tense up and get even wetter . Dexter noticed that Luna's vagina had a sweet taste that he enjoyed so much . It was like candy that just got sweeter the more you ate it . Luna was in so much pleasure she didn't want it to end she wanted it to keep going . Dexter put his tongue deeper inside of Luna to which Luna responded by screaming Dexters name so loud it almost broke Dexters glasses. After Dexter continued to eat out Luna's vagina more and more Luna was close to her climax and squirted so much to the point that Dexter was drenched in Luna's sweet smelling delicious body fluid that happened to get in dexters mouth . Luna's eyes were at the back of her head from pleasure and had her upper part of her body was arched up showing that Luna was feeling great .

Dexter removed his soaked boxers from his body which revealed his penis filled with pre Cum from doing that with Luna .

After two minutes Luna came to and saw Dexters erect 6-1/2 inch penis out and rushed to it . It was the biggest she seen and she was about to have fun with it . Luna's mouth went on dexters erect penis and began to go up and down with her head making sure to get every part of her husbands wonderful penis . Dexter groaned in pleasure as to this was his first blowjob and Luna wasn't that bad . Luna noticed her husband was enjoying this so she did something new . Luna went all the way down on dexters penis to the point it reached her throat while twirling her tongue around dexters hard penis . Dexter was in pleasure and close to his limit and couldn't hold it on any more so he came right there . Luna nearly choked when the white material came from dexters penis but she had fun swallowing all of it down her throat.

" ( Chokes ) ( starts to swallow ) mmmhmm . Tasty . Dexter your orgasm tastes amazing . I should have you have one more . " Luna told Dexter who was gasping for air .

" Hey sweetie do you want to pleasure both my vagina and your penis ?" Luna whispered in dexters ear with a seductive tone .

" Yes please . " Dexter said .

Luna first went to her bra which held the one thing that could be helpful to all couples having sex . Luna got the condom from her bra and tore it open and discarded the foil the rubbery contraceptive came in . Luna had it in her mouth and had a good plan for it .

" Dexter stand on your knees and face me ." Luna told him .

Dexter did what she told him and he saw what she had in store for him . Luna with the condom in her mouth put the condom on dexters still erect penis with her mouth. Dexter found it pleasure able and was happy Luna liked to pleasure him . Luna came up from his penis with a line of saliva coming from her mouth to dexters penis . Luna got on the bed and laid down with her legs spread apart and with her finger telling Dexter to come near her . Dexter came to her and took it slow when his penis was outside near her virgin pussy .

" Are you ready Luna ? " Dexter said in a concerned voice .

" yes Dexter now let's make love . " Luna told him .

Dexter proceeded to make love to his wife by putting his penis inside . Luna responded by tensing up in pain which got dexter scared but Luna told him she would be alright . He decided not to move so that Luna could get used to the pain . Once Luna's pain eased down the couple proceeded with their love making . Dexter took it slow because he didn't want Luna to be In pain and proceeded to kiss her lips and neck while he continued to thrust near Luna's vagina . Luna was in pain a little but as they continued she felt pleasure from what her husband did.

After 15 minutes the couple were at there limits and came together .Since Dexter's penis was still in the condom and still inside of Luna's Vagina Dexter had came inside of Luna but since there was protection Luna did not have any of Dexter's material inside her vagina . Dexter got off of Luna and both proceeded to catch there breaths .

" Hey Luna that was amazing . " Dexter said as he was catching his breath .

" yes it was . I had an amazing time dexter. I loved it so much . Thank you for being so gentle. Dexter . I really appreciate it . Dexter I love you so much . " Luna said as she caught her breath and calmed down

" I love you too . " Dexter said as he crawled to Luna's breast where he laid his head and proceeded to fall asleep .

" I love you Dexter and I hope you have sweet dreams ." She said right before she covered herself and Dexter with a near by blanket and gave Dexter a goodnight kiss .

Luna then feel asleep with Dexter after her and her lover had a passion filled night of sex . The next morning. Dexter and Luna woke up at the same time .

" Hey good morning Dexter ." Luna said as he kissed Dexter on his forehead .

" good morning Lu .." Dexter said before he was interrupted by Luna's hand on his erect penis .

" Your friend seems happy to see me . Hey why don't we have sex again ." Luna said .

" sure why not . " Dexter stated in a happy tone . Luna and Dexter began to have another passion filled sex session until there bodies were tired .

" Dexter I love you . Promise never to leave me and always be by my side and always keep loving me ." Luna told him .

" Luna I can never stop loving you it's impossible and I pinky promise to never leave you Luna ." Dexter said as he fell asleep on Luna's big bosom that he liked to rest his head on right after sex with Luna .

After that Dexter and Luna became closer than ever and were truly in love with each other .

Authors note : Hi guys megaman000 here and I hope you enjoyed reading my first story . I like the Dexter and Luna couple a lot but there was no one who had a story on the two so I tried writing one . I hope you enjoyed reading it feel free to leave a review on it and take a look at my fellow author amk8930 . This author is very good and has a lot of stories that many of you might like as well .


End file.
